Trick or Death
by Demonocracy
Summary: Aquella fría noche del 31 de octubre las calles se habían despejado de pequeños niños pidiendo dulces. En una casa en particular, a las afueras de la ciudad, algunos jóvenes continuaban haciendo travesuras. [Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas] [UA]


**Noragami no me pertenece, es de Adachi Toka.**

* * *

 **Este fic participa en el _Reto Especial de Halloween_ del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas.**

* * *

 _N/A: Sé que ya pasaron algunos (muchos) días del 31 de octubre pero no quería quedarme sin escribir nada terrorífico :D ¡Espero haberlo logrado! Disfruten._

 **Palabras:** 2,161

* * *

 **~Trick or Death**

La luna se alzaba sobre el cielo nocturno, iluminando con su brillo la ciudad entera. El viento era frío aquella noche del 31 de octubre y debido a la hora, las calles se habían despejado de pequeños niños pidiendo dulces.

En una casa en particular a las afueras de la ciudad, algunos jóvenes continuaban haciendo _travesuras._

—Dicen que una chica murió ahí. No había cumplido ni siquiera dieciocho años, pero era tan miserable que se suicidó antes de que su padre la asesinara. La encontraron en su habitación con cientos de cortes en los brazos. La chica estaba en la misma clase que Daikoku…

 _— ¿Daikoku?_ —Interrumpió un chico con rayas rojas cruzándole el rostro— Debió ser hace un siglo porque tu novio es un anciano.

—27 años, Yato, mi novio tiene 27 años —contestó una chica de cabello rosado, adornado con unas orejas de Hello Kitty—. Y aun así se ve mejor que tú esta noche. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un fantasma con calvicie?

— ¡Soy Kratos! No… no tengo calvicie, soy el dios de la guerra, ¿entienden?

—De cualquier modo, para el amor no hay edad, Yato —sonrió Bisha, una rubia con el peinado y el disfraz de Sailor Moon.

— ¡Pff! —se quejó el chico— Sólo lo dices para sentirte mejor por ser más vieja que Kazuma.

La chica y el mencionado, que llevaba un disfraz de Tuxedo Mask a juego, contestaron ruborizándose.

— ¿Y tú, Hiyori? —Canturreó la pelirrosa, causando que el _dios de la guerra_ se callara al fin— ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, Kofuku —contestó la bruja de ojos magenta, a lo que los demás – _menos un rubio–_ abuchearon.

— ¡Pero es Halloween! —se quejaron Kratos y Kitty al mismo tiempo.

La brujita suspiró y se giró hacia un chico disfrazado de Chucky, que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces.

—De acuerdo, entremos —aceptó Yukine, luchando contra su miedo a la oscuridad y esperando que mientras más rápido entraran y terminaran con eso, más rápido se irían.

 _El pobre Yukine no sabía lo equivocado que estaba._

 **…**

Ellos entraron, cautelosos, iluminando con lámparas y sus celulares el camino. Pasaron el recibidor, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al que ellos creían era el cuarto de la chica.

El lugar estaba lleno de tierra, basura y de un olor que ninguno de ellos quería identificar. Aun así, se sentaron en un círculo en el centro de la vacía habitación y colocaron un tablero entre ellos.

De un adorable color rosa pastel, el tablero recitaba las palabras _"Si", "No", "Hola"_ y _"Adiós"_ además de las letras del abecedario y los números del uno al nueve.

Seis dedos índices se colocaron entonces sobre el puntero, dando inicio a las preguntas. Los _"¿Hola?", "¿Hay alguien ahí?"_ y los _"¿Nos escuchan?"_ fueron y vinieron por unos minutos sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—No creo que funcione —dijo Yukine—. Quizá deberíamos irnos.

—Vamos, Yukine —se quejó Yato—, sabes que quieres preguntar algo.

La ficha se movió entonces unos centímetros, deteniéndose al instante en que Bisha, Yukine y Yato la soltaron.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste, verdad Yato? —acusó Bisha.

— ¡No, no fui yo!

— ¡No vuelvan a soltar la ficha! —Los regañó Kofuku— Eso puede hacer que los espíritus se enfaden.

Los chicos retomaron su lugar entonces, permitiéndole a Kofuku preguntar: — ¿Sigues ahí?

Lentamente, el puntero se movió hasta el _"Si"._ Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos y algo escépticos. Aun así, había algo de lo que estaban seguros, desde la punta de sus dedos y subiendo por sus brazos, había una energía extraña que hacía que el cabello detrás de sus nucas se pusiera de punta.

Si tan sólo pudieran culpar de ello al frio de la noche, que parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Cada quien hará una pregunta y luego nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? —les recordó Hiyori con calma, buscando asustar lo menos posible a Yukine.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos para no desperdiciar sus preguntas, Bisha fue la primera en preguntar.

— ¿Seré exitosa?

El tablero no lo dudó y se deslizó con firmeza hasta el _"No"._

—Ahora si estoy segura de que Yato lo está moviendo —gruñó la rubia.

— ¡No lo hago!

— ¡Mi turno! —Anunció Kazuma— ¿Estaré con Viina por siempre?

Los chicos rieron al ver las mejillas de la rubia arder con fuerza, pero miraron atentamente cuando la ficha comenzó a tocar diversas letras: «E-L-L-A-N-U-N-C-A-T-E-D-E-J-A-R-A»

— ¡Aww! —corearon Hiyori y Kofuku, mientras Yato fingía vomitar junto a ellas.

— ¡Sé que preguntar! ¿Seré rico y famoso y estaré con la chica que me gusta? —preguntó Yato.

—Estoy seguro de que es más de una pregunta —murmuró Kazuma conforme el puntero se movía para apuntar el: _"No"_.

— ¿Quién hizo eso? Si esta es tu venganza, _rubia pervertida…_

— ¿Entonces aceptas que lo hacías tú? Vago sin remedio…

—Tu turno, Yukine —sonrió Hiyori, interrumpiendo la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

El rubio lo dudó unos segundos para después preguntar: — ¿Moriré joven?

La ficha se movió con lentitud hacia la izquierda, deteniéndose al posarse sobre el _"Si"_.

—Yato, no es divertido —lo regañó Hiyori.

— ¡Juro por mi que no lo hice! ¿Entienden? _¿Un dios?_ Es gracioso.

— ¿Y es gracioso que le dijeras eso a Yukine? Al menos contigo todos sabemos que es verdad —dijo Bisha, a lo que Yato contestó llevándose la mano al pecho dramáticamente.

— ¡Juro por mi que jamás me habían ofendido tanto!

— ¿Podemos terminar con las preguntas? —pidió Yukine.

—Sí —aceptó Hiyori—, terminemos. Yo no quiero preguntar nada, así que podemos irnos después de que Kofuku pregunte.

—Bien, estoy lista —dijo la pelirrosa con voz seria— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Los chicos contuvieron el aliento al observar el puntero moverse, deletreando una a una las letras de su respuesta:  
«N-O-R-A».

—Es ella —susurró Kofuku.

— ¿Quién?

—La chica de la historia… la que murió aquí.

Una brisa helada recorrió el círculo, provocando que escalofríos cruzaran las espaldas de los chicos.

—Vámonos ya —rogó Hiyori.

—Sí, fue suficiente —secundó Bisha, los demás aceptaron y soltaron al fin el tablero.

Un segundo después de hacerlo, sus lámparas se apagaron.

—Yo… los veo afuera —dijo Yukine, saliendo por la puerta con rapidez.

— ¡Espera, Yukine! —gritó Hiyori, corriendo detrás del chico.

El resto de los chicos se levantaron del suelo con lentitud, tratando de acostumbrarse a la repentina oscuridad. Kazuma se agachó junto al tablero, dispuesto a recogerlo, pero se congeló en su lugar al escuchar un fuerte grito que provenía del pasillo.

El chico tomó la mano de Bisha antes de salir de la habitación, con un nudo en el estómago que parecía decirle todo incluso antes de verlo.

Aun a pesar de la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, la imagen del cuerpo de Yukine se grabó en la memoria de Kazuma a la perfección. Tirado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro retorcido expresando terror puro. Hiyori sollozaba junto a él y todos sabían la razón incluso antes de que Kazuma se inclinara junto a ellos y no lograra encontrar ningún pulso en la muñeca del chico.

—Él… él sólo se cayó… no contestaba… no me veía… Yukine no quería venir… —lloró Hiyori.

—No es posible —dijo Bisha—. Dejen de bromear. Yukine levántate.

—Tenemos que salir. Ahora —declaró Kazuma.

—No puedo dejar a Yukine —dijo Yato, dejando las bromas atrás.

—Me quedaré con Yato y llamaré a Daikoku, esperen afuera —se ofreció Kofuku, sollozando en voz baja.

Kazuma no quería que sus amigos se quedaran ahí, sin embargo poner a Bisha a salvo era su prioridad. Guió a Hiyori y a su novia hacia la salida, prometiéndose que volvería por los demás una vez que ellas estuvieran afuera.

 _Él nunca cumpliría esa promesa._

 **…**

Encontrar la forma de salir era casi imposible en la oscuridad de la media noche. Kazuma, Hiyori y Bisha tanteaban con las manos lo que podían en dirección a las escaleras.

— ¿Bisha? —comenzó Hiyori de pronto.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si serias exitosa?

Un escalofrío recorrió a la pareja y Kazuma luchó en la oscuridad para encontrar la mano de su novia. Sin lograrlo.

—No —contestó la rubia.

—Tu funeral será el más grande de la ciudad en cien años —anunció la bruja, para que después un grito y varios golpes rompieran el silencio y se detuvieran en un golpe seco escaleras abajo.

Kazuma corrió detrás de la chica _–¿Cómo no cayó también de las escaleras? Nadie lo sabe–_ y se detuvo junto su cuerpo aún cálido.

— _¿Viina?_ ¡¿Viina?! Por favor, contesta. No debí soltarte.

 _"Si tan sólo su cuello no estuviera en un ángulo extraño, parecería dormida"_ pensó Kazuma.

—Está dormida —susurró el chico una y otra vez, apretando su mano con fuerza.

Una risa surgió detrás de él, congelando la sangre de Kazuma aún más. Un brillo extraño provenía de los ojos de Hiyori cuando se inclinó junto a ellos para susurrar:

—Está muerta, Kazuma.

 **...**

— ¡Yato! —lloró Hiyori al llegar a ellos.

— ¿Hiyori? —preguntó Yato, abrazando a la chica con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No pude… no quise dejarte, _Yato_.

Kofuku seguía intentando sin éxito llamar a alguien, pero su celular parecía no tener batería alguna. Ella temblaba junto a lo que creía era el cadáver de uno de sus amigos más queridos.

Aun así, en medio del pánico y el dolor, la pelirrosa pudo notar algo _diferente_ en la voz de su amiga. Algo casi infantil.

—Hiyori… —comenzó Yato— antes de morir, debes saber algo.

— ¡Yato! —intentó llamarlo Kofuku, sin ser escuchada.

— ¡Me gustas! —Aceptó el chico— Siempre me has gustado y…

Hiyori rió suavemente y miró a Yato de vuelta, chocando entonces una mirada azul con una de un extraño color borgoña.

— ¿Y qué, _Ya-to_? —Rió ella, aferrándose a la camisa del chico— ¿Qué harías? ¿Morirías por ella?

Las lágrimas nublaron los ojos de Kofuku, pero el color borgoña permanecía grabado en su mente. _¿Era eso posible? ¿Podía Nora usar a su amiga de ese modo?_

 _¿Iban a morir todos?_

—Yo nunca te dejaría, Yato. Estoy muy sola… Nunca te dejaré solo, Yato.

—K-Kofuku, vete —pidió Yato.

—No —sollozó la chica.

—Tu novio está por llegar —rió Hiyori, o _Nora,_ o quien sea que fuera—. ¿Acaso quieres que entre aquí?

La pelirrosa se puso de pie, con la ropa sucia y las orejas perdidas, era sólo un vago recuerdo del comienzo de la noche. Temblando, se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Te espero afuera, Yato.

—No mires atrás, _Ko-fu-ku —_ cantó la chica, para reír de esa forma terrible otra vez.

Haciendo una de las cosas más difíciles que haría en toda su vida, Kofuku siguió su consejo.

 **…**

Aquella madrugada, Kofuku corrió afuera de la casa decidida a buscar ayuda. Tan pronto como salió de la misma, se encontró con Daikoku. El resto de sus recuerdos de aquel suceso eran borrosos a partir de ese momento.

Sólo estaba segura de haberle rogado a su novio que llamara a la policía y de haber manchado su ropa con sus lágrimas y su delineador.

Las noticias las semanas siguientes habían narrado cosas graciosas: _«Jóvenes bajo la influencia de las drogas sufren accidente»,_ explicando después como estas habían causado la muerte de dos de ellos y la hospitalización de tres.

Aprendieron por las malas que nadie quería escucharlos. Kazuma fue el único que intentó hablar de lo ocurrido pero nadie le creyó. Era difícil culparlos de ello cuando el chico juraba que Bisha seguía con él, incluso a pesar de haber asistido a los funerales. Los doctores coincidían en que era su forma de lidiar con la muerte de la chica, pero Kofuku no estaba tan segura de ello.

Terminó internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, lo que le quitó a Kofuku todos los deseos de contar su historia.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hiyori no pudo recordar nada de lo ocurrido una vez que despertó en el hospital. Después de atestiguar el dolor que le causó la muerte de sus amigos, Kofuku tomó la decisión de que era mejor que su amiga no recordara ciertas cosas.

Yato, por otra parte, se había encerrado en su casa tan pronto como salió del hospital. Tardó unos cuantos meses en aceptar visitas de cualquiera, pero una vez que la intriga del accidente pasó, nadie además de Hiyori y Kofuku volvieron a visitarlo.

El chico no hablaba de _ello_ directamente, pero se sobresaltaba al escuchar cualquier sonido estridente y había comprado toda clase de artículos religiosos. Además, nunca dormía por las noches sin ninguna lámpara acompañándolo.

Kofuku no lo juzgaba, ella también había adquirido hábitos nuevos. Como visitar cada mes el cementerio para poder hablar con Bisha y Yukine o como realizar viajes al hospital psiquiátrico de su ciudad. Como despertar por las madrugadas para asegurarse que su puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

Como deshacerse de aquel tablero de madera que estaba _completamente_ segura había dejado olvidado en esa casa aquella noche.

O como preguntarse una y otra vez, por qué sin importar lo que hiciera seguía volviendo a aparecer en su habitación.

 **…**


End file.
